Boo, Will You Marry Me?
by yunjaejins
Summary: cuma cerita cinta sederhana antara dua pria yang saling mencintai. BoysLove. DLDR


**"Boo, will you marry me?"**

**Cast : Yunjae, yoosumin and jaejin (OC)**

**Genre : Romance Drama (maybe)**

**Maaf sebelumnya jika kurang memuaskan karna aku**

**Baru di dunia tulis menulis fanfiction.**

Dipagi yang cerah ini, nampak dua orang namja yang masih bergelut nyaman dengan selimut mereka masing-masing. Namja cantik yang menghuni salah satu ranjang dikamar itupun, mulai terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus gorden jendela kamar.

"Huahh sudah pagi" ucap si namja cantik sambil mengucek kedua matanya, yang membuat ia nampak terlihat imut.

"Hmmm si beruang gendut itu ternyata masih nyenyak" ucapnya lagi sambil melihat kearah ranjang lain dikamar itu. Ranjang yang ditempati oleh seorang namja tampan yang memiliki badan atletis itu. Yaa... mereka memang tidur satu kamar namun pisah ranjang.

Jaejoong POV

Hahh sebaiknya aku mandi dulu baru bangunin yunho dan baru memasak. "Yun, ireona sudah pagi" ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. "Hmmn sebentar lagi boo, aku masih ngantuk" gumamnya sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Baiklah terserah kau saja, tapi jangan harap akan ada morning kiss pagi ini" ucap ku sedikit mengancam sambil bangkit untuk segera ke dapur. Morning kiss? Kalian pasti bingung, hal itu sudah biasa untuk kami semenjak kami berdua resmi berpacaran 3 tahun lalu.

End pov

Jaejoong pun langsung beranjak kedapur untuk memasak.

"Aishh beruang itu, awas saja aku benar-benar tidak akan memberinya morning kiss" gerutu jaejoong sambil memotong wortel sebagai bahan buat soup. Tak lama terlihat junsu yang berjalan ke arah dapur dengan mengucek matanya sambil sesekali menguap.

"Kau sudah bangun suie" ucap jaejoong.

"Hmm iya hyung, hyung buat apa?"tanyanya. "ada yang bisa ku bantu hyung?"tanyanya lagi sebelum jaejoong sempat menjawab.

"Bisa kau bangunkan yang lain saja biar hyung yang memasak" jawab jaejoong.

"Oke hyung" jawab junsu.

Junsu pun memulai tugasnya dengan membangubkan yoochun roomatenya di dorm. "Hyung, bangun" ucap junsu sambil menggoyang goyangkan badan yoochun. Selama hampir sepuluh menit tidak berhasil akhirnya junsu menggunakan cara jitunya. "Hyung bangun kita kedatangan tamu, kau tau ada noona cantik diruang tengah" ucap junsu sedikit menekan kata noona cantik. Benar saja, yoochun langsung segera bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi sih su" teriak yoochun dari dalam kamar mandi. Dan junsu hanya terkikik pelan. "Buru hyung, aku harus menemani tamu kita" ucap junsu sambil menahan tawa. Selanjutnya changmin maknae satu ini sihh sangat mudah untuk dibangunin. Liat saja junsu hanya mengatakan kalo pagi ini jaejoong membuat banyak makanan dia langsung bangun. "Benarkah hyung? Jaemma bikin banyak makanan lezat" tanyanya dan junsu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Junsu pov

" membangunkan si playboy dan si monster food selesai"gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Aku sebaiknya kedapur saja.

"Sudah hyung, aku sudah membangunkan chunnie hyung dan juga minnie" laporku pada jae hyung.

"Terima kasih, suie" jawabnya.

"Hyung, yunho hyung belom bangun yaa?"tanyaku. Karna biasanya si beruang mesum itu pasti menempel pada jae hyung terus kalo sudah bangun. Jae hyung hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa perlu kubangunkan juga hyung" tanya ku lagi.

"Tidak perlu, biarin saja suie" jawab jae hyung. Aku hanya diam sebagai jawaban iya, karna memang terkadang juga percuma, karna si beruang itu cuma bisa dibangunin oleh jae hyung.

End pov

Setelah makanan siap akhirnya mereka berempat makan berasama tanpa seorang jung yunho yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Umma, appa mana?"tanya shim changmin ke jaejoong, umma dari dbsk itu.

"Masih tidur" jawab jae seadanya.

"Kalo gitu jatah makannya buat aku saja yaa" pinta changmin sang maknae dengan agyeo gagalnya.

"Habiskan saja, biarin si beruang gendut itu kelaparan" ucap jaejoong kesal. Yang disambut gembira oleh changmin, tanpa memikirkan mood jaejoong yang sedang buruk. Karna terlalu lelah buat membangunkan yunho yang tak kunjung bangun tadi. Setelah selesai makan mereka membagi tugas untuk membereskan bekas makan mereka. Selesai itu mereka berempat berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm, changmin yang asik dengan psp nya, yoochun dan junsu yang sibuk menonton dvd dan jaejoing yang sibuk membaca majalah fashion. Dan mereka dikagetkan dengan yunho yang tiba-tiba saja keluar kamar dengan pakaian rapi yang sepertinya hendak pergi. "Aku pergi dulu" pamitnya dan langsung menuju pintu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka. Jaejoong yang tersadar pun langsung mengejar dan menghalaunya keluar. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya jaejoong.

Jaejoong pov

"Kau mau kemana?"tanyaku.

"Aisshh jae awas, aku buru-buru"jawabnya sambil menggeser tubuhku yang mengalangi jalannya. Yang membuat ku langsung diam mematung bingung. Dia tidak pernah mengacuhkan ku seperti itu. Seburu-burunya dia, dia selalu menyempatan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Ini aneh. Aku lihat mereka melihatku bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Mereka hanya menggeleng serempak.

"Yun sebenarnya kau pergi kemana?" Batinku khawatir. "Ahh sudahlah lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja" pikirku lagi.

Selesai bersiap-siap aku langsung keluar kamar. "Hyung, kau mau kemana?" Tanya junsu padaku. "Aku ingin membeli sesuatu di mall, aku pergi dulu yaa bye" ucapku sambil berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

End pov

Saat dalam perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja jaejoong melihat mobil yunho sedang terpakir di sebuah butik.

"Bukankah itu mobil yunho"gumamnya.

"Untuk apa dia di butik pakaian perempuan?"gumamnya lagi. Karna penasaran akhirnya jaejoong memutuskan berhenti dan berniat menemui yunho. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia terlihat shock dan diam, saat melihat yunho keluar dari butik dengan seorang gadis. Yang dia yakini itu bukan Jihye adik yunho. Tanpa terasa pipinya sudah basah, saat melihat yunho yang dengan lembutnya membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadis itu. Bukan hanya itu bahkan yunho terlihat bercanda bersama dan berpelukan sebelum akhirnya pergi. Membuat jaejoong terus mengeluarkan air matanya karna merasa dikhianati.

Jae pov

"Siapa gadis itu yun?, kenapa kau terlihat dekat sekali dengannya" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

"Apa karna ada janji dengan gadis itu kau buru-buru sampai mengacuhkan ku seperti tadi"gumamku.

Aku baru ingat kalo hari ini dia benar-benar aneh. Tadi pagi saja dia tidak komplein saat aku bilang tak ada morning kiss. Padahal biasanya dia akan selalu meminta jatahnya. Tapi tadi bahkan dia tidak menciumku sama sekali. Benar-benar bukan yunho yang ku kenal.

"Apa kau bosan denganku yun? Apa kau mulai menyukai seorang wanita?"gumamku. Sakit hatiku saat memikirkan hal itu. Aku sangat mencintainya. Lebih baik aku kepantai untuk menenangkan diri.

End pov

Selama di pantai jaejoong bahkan tidak keluar mobil, dia hanya menangis di dalam mobil hingga tertidur karna merasa lelah. Dan tanpa terasa dia terbangun saat langit sudah gelap.

"Gelap, apa sudah malam"gumamnya pelan.

Jaejoong pun mengambil hp nya untuk melihat jam. Tapi yang pertama dia lihat adalah puluhan misscall dan juga pesan dari ketiga dongsaengnya. Jaejoong membuka salah satu pesan "hyung kau dimana?" isi pesan itu yang ternyata dari junsu. "Hyung pulang!, kau ini sebenarnya kemana? Masa ke mall sampai malam. Aku lapar" isi pesan dari changmin. "Hyung, ini sudah malam kenapa kau belum pulang juga?" Kali ini pesan dari yoochun. "Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?"gumam jaejoong sambil melihat jam. Saat itu juga jaejoong langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan bergegas pulang. Sesampainya di dorm jaejoong langsung dicecar penjelasan oleh ketiga dongsaengnya.

Jae pov

"Hyung darimana saja kau?" Tanya yoochun, junsu, dan changmin serempak saat aku baru masuk kedalam.

"Ini sudah malam, kalian belom tidur?" Tanyaku balik. Aku tau mereka bingung mendengar ucapan ku yang malah balik bertanya.

"Aku akan jelaskan besok pagi, sekarang aku lelah" kataku lagi sebelum mereka bertanya yang macam-macam.

Dan aku langsung memasuki kamarku. Tidak ada yunho, dia belom pulang padahal sudah jam 10. Seharian ini dia juga tidak menghubungiku ataupun mengirim pesan. "Tentu saja dia kan sedang bersenang-senang" gumamku sedih.

Tanpa terasa air mstaku turun lagi. Huffft... kenapa aku jadi cengeng sih. Sudah tengah malam tapi dia belom pulang juga. Cklek. Aku langsung menutup mataku saat dengar suara pintu dibuka. Itu pasti yunnie. Benar saja. Saat aku mendengar suara gemericik air aku langsung membuka mata. Dia lagi mandi, dia benar-benar tidak menyentuhku hari ini. Padahal dia selalu mencuri cium dariku saat baru pulang darimanapun tapi kali ini engga.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, yunho sudah menyelesaikan mandinya. Dan jaejoong kembali pura-pura tidur lagi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara telpon yang ternyata milik yunho. Jaejoong menajamkan pendengarannya saat terdengar suara yunho menjawab panggilan dari telpon.

"Yeoboseyo" suara yunho.

"..."

"Ya sudah, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"..."

"Kau tau hari ini aku benar-benar senang dan itu semua berkat kau".

"..."

"Hhaha tentu saja, kau tau kau sangat hebat"

"..."

"Kau benar mungkin karna kau wanita, jadi berbeda dan kau benar-benar memuaskan".

Air mata jaejoong mengalir dengan derasnya saat mendengar percakapan yunho dengan seseorang, yang jaejoong yakini adalah wanita yang dia lihat tadi siang.

"..."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih padamu".

"..."

"Baiklah selamat malam nona cantik".

Setelah sambungan telpon tertutup, yunho langsung berbaring dan tertidur.

Tanpa menyadari tubuh jaejoong yang bergetar karna menahan isakkannya.

Setelah lama menangis akhirnya jaejoong pun terlelap.

Jae pov

Huhh palaku terasa pusing, pasti ini efek dari menangis semalam. "Yun, kau benar-benar membuatku terluka"batin jaejoong. Apa aku kesiangan, tumben yunho sudah bangun. Sebaiknya aku mandi dan bergegas keluar untuk masak mereka pasti kelaparan.

"Looh kenapa sepi?" Gumamku bingung.

Aku melihat sebuah memo. "Apa ini?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Jae hyung, kami bertiga pergi dulu, kau berdua tidak apakan?". Isi memo. "Berdua? Apa mereka pergi sebelum yunho"batinku. Aku benar-benar sendiri sekarang.

"Yunnie kau kemana?"batinku.

End pov

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat. Tepatnya lagi di sebuah kamar hotel mewah, empat orang pria sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu. Namja-namja tersebut adalah yunho, yoochun, junsu dan changmin.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau begini?" Tanya junsu sambil menunjukkan balon yang dirangkai berbentuk hati dan ditengahnya terdapat boneka gajah lucu.

"Kau benar-benar hebat suie" puji yunho dengan hasil kerja junsu.

"Hyung pesan makanan ini aja, terlihat romantis dan elegan" kata changmin sambil menunjuk menu yang ada di buku menu.

"Baiklah kita pesan itu"setuju yunho.

"Jangan lupa red wine"timpal yoochun. "Kau tidak ingin melewatkan malam romantis tanpa bercinta kan hyung?" Goda yoochun. Yang diberi gelengan kepala oleh changmin dan junsu karna sifat mesumnya. Yang membuat yunho menyeringai.

"Nah,,Tinggal rencana terakhir" ucap yunho.

Yunho pov

"Nah, tinggal rencana terakhir" ucapku.

"Kalian jalankan tugas kalian dengan benar yaa, jangan ampe ketahuan" ucap yunho pada ketiga dongsaengnya.

"Hmmm, baiklah hyung!" Ucap mereka bertiga kompak.

"Jja pergi sana, laksanakan tugas kalian" usirku.

"Hah, semoga rencanaku berhasil" batinku. "Sekarang aku harus siap-siap"gumamku senang. Selesai bersiap-siap aku tinggal menunggu calon istriku datang.

Hehhehe memikirkan itu aku jadi geli sendiri. Aku jadi gugup sekarang.

End pov

Dilain tempat yoochun, junsu dan changmin memulai aksi mereka.

"Hyung kau dimana?" Tanya yoochun ke jaejoong. Yaa mereka menelpon jaejoong untuk melancarkan rencana mereka.

"Hyung cepatlah ke Red Ocean hotel, aku melihat yunho hyung disini, cepatlah aku tunggu di loby hotel" Ucap yoochun lagi tanpa menunggu jawaban jaejoong dan langsung memutus sambungan.

Jaejoong pov

"Red Ocean hotel, Untuk apa yunho disana?"batinku curiga. "Dan kenapa yoochun terdengar seperti orang panik" pikirku. Dan tanpa tunggu lama lagi aku langsung pergi ke Red Ocean hotel yang dibilang yoochun. Aku benar-benar bingung ada apa sebenarnya. Sesampainya di hotel, aku langsung menelpon yoochun.

"Kau dimana?aku di loby" kataku saat sambungan terpasang.

"Aku melihat hyung"jawabnya dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa yunho bisa disini? Sedang apa dia?"tanya ku dengan cepat.

"Sebaiknya hyung ikut aku saja dulu, yoochun dan junsu sudah menunggu kita" ucap yoochun tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaanku. Dan aku hanya mengikutinya di belakang. Aku bingung saat yoochun tiba-tiba berhenti, aku juga melihat changmin dan junsu sedang berdiri di depan salah satu kamar. Aku melihat junsu dan yoochun dengan ekspresi yang sulit aku mengerti.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya ku pada mereka. Dan mereka hanya diam.

"Yu yunho hyung didalam"jawab junsu gagap.

"Dengan seorang wanita"timpal changmin cepat sambil menduduk.

Aku langsung diam saat mendengar penuturan changmin, jantungku terasa ditusuk dengan ribuan pisau. Sakit dan sesak.

"Hyung, mau masuk? Kami akan tunggu disini menunggumu kalau kau mau." Tanya yoochun.

Aku bingung. Aku takut dengan kenyataan yang bisa menyakitiku. Tapi kalau tidak masuk aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Aku harus masuk, iya harus.

"Aku akan masuk"ucapku yakin.

"Hyung kau yakin?"tanya junsu dan changmin bersamaan. Aku tau mereka pasti khawatir dengan perasaanku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

End pov

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka. Gelap, kesan pertama yang jaejoong tangkap. Jaejoong menarik napasnya berat sebelum melangkah masuk lebih dalam. Kecurigaanya semakin menjadi saat itu. Dan saat melangkah lebih dalam. Jaejoong dikagetkan dengan lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala. Bukan hanya itu dia juga kaget saat melihat keadaan kamar itu. Ranjang yang ditaburi kelopak bunga mawar. Bukan hanya itu, dikamar itu terdapat meja yang dipersiapkan dengan sangat apik dan indah, disamping meja tersebut ada rangkaian balon berbentuk hati dengan boneka gajah ditengah-tengahnya. Kekagetan jaejoong menjadi saat tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa kau menyukainya boo?"tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah yunho.

Jaejoong hanya diam.

"Hmmm, apa boojae ku ini sangat terkejut melihat ini semua?"tanya yunho lagi sambil sesekali mengecup tengkuk jaejoong.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks" bukannya menjawab jaejoong malah menangis.

"Hey sayang kenapa menangis, hmm?" Tanya yunho sambil membalik badan jaejoong dan mengelap pipi jaejoong yang basah.

"Yunnie jahat, kau jahat jahat jahat!" Ucap jaejoong terisak sambil memukul dada yunho.

"Apa yunnie berbuat salah?" Tanya yunho sambil memangkup pipi jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

Jaejoong diam. Sejujurnya dia juga ga tau, kenapa dia mengatakan seperti itu. Dian hanya merasa kesal, karna merasa dibohongi.

"Boo, boojaejoongie will you marry me?" Ucap yunho sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi cincin yang sangat indah.

Jaejoong diam, dia bingung.

"Boo?" Tanya yunho ulang.

"Baiklah, aku akan tunggu sampai kau siap" ucap yunho frustasi karna jaejoong hanya diam dan menatapnya datar.

"Yunn, apa kau serius?" Tanya jaejoong sambil menahan isakannya. Dia bingung harus senang atau tidak. Jaejoong masih kepikiran dengam gadis yang ia lihat waktu itu.

"Boo, apa kau masih meragukanku?"ucap yunho lembut sambil membelai pipi jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan itu sukses membuat hatinya terluka mengetahui kalau jaejoong belum mempercayainya penuh.

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu?" Tanya yunho lembut.

"A..aku melihat kau dengan seorang wanita kemarin, dan kau terlihat memeluknya" jawab jaejoong sambil menundukan wajahnya karna tak mau yunho melihat air matanya.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya yunho, yang saat itu malah mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Kalau bukan karna wanita itu, akankah kau menerimaku?" Goda yunho.

"Tentu saja" jawab jaejoong lirih.

"Aku ga mau kalau kau membagi hatimu untuk orang lain" lanjut jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu terima cincin ini" putus yunho, sambil mengambil tangan jaejoong dan memasangkan cincin ke jari manis jaejoong. Yang sukses membiat jaejoong bingung.

"Aku..hmmmpp" ucapan jaejoong terputus oleh ciuman mendadak dari yunho.

"Akan aku jelaskan semuanya agar kau tidak salah paham lagi, sekarang kita makan dulu" ucap yunho sebelum jaejoong protes.

Saat makan berlangsung jaejoong tidak banyak berbicara. Dia hanya diam menikmati makanannya. Begitu pula yunho. Selesai makan, yunho langsung mengajak jaejoong ke balkon kamar melihat indahnya kota seoul malam hari.

"Yunn kau hutang penjelasan padaku" ucap jaejoong pada akhirnya.

"Hmmm" jawab yunho sambil memeluk jaejoong dari belakang.

"Berikan aku pertanyaan apapun yang ingin kau ketahui" ucap yunho lagi.

"Siapa wanita itu?"tanya jaejoong.

"Dia, jaejin adik sepupuku dari florida kebetulan dia sedang berlibur kemari". Jawab yunho.

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku?" Tanya jaejoong lagi.

"Kapan?" Tanya yunho yang memang tidak sadar akan sikapnya.

"Kemarin saat kau bertemu dengan gadis yang kau bilang sepupumu". Jawab jaejoong kesal.

"Heyyy maafkan aku ya" pinta yunho yang menyadari nada kesal boojaenya.

"Kau tau saat itu aku sangat sedih" akui jaejoong.

"Maaf saat itu aku memang buru-buru. Kau tau jaejin itu sangat ontime dan aku sudah terlambat. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia marah" ucap yunho jujur.

"Kau tidak ingin jaejin marah, tapi membuat aku sedih. Kau jahat yun!" kesal jaejoong.

"Boo kau tau kalo dia sampai marah, rencana ini pasti tidak akan berhasil. Karna ini semua ide dia, dan hari itu aku mengajak dia untuk memilih cincin yang kau pakai ini." Jawab yunho jujur.

"Benarkah?" Tanya jaejoong memastikan.

"Iya"jawab yunho. "Jangan cemburu lagi, oke?, kau harus percaya padaku. Karna jiwa ini adalah milikmu. Aku tidak akan bisa apa-apa tanpa jiwaku. Kau mengerti" ucap yunho.

"Ne arraso" jawab jaejoong. "Terima kasih yun, terima kasih untuk semuanya" ucap jaejoong tulus.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta jatahku. Kau tau aku sudah menahan itu dari kemarin. Dan itu benar-benar menyiksa"ucap yunho tepat dikuping jaejoong seduktif.

Membuat jaejoong ber-blushing-ria.

"Hmmmpffft" tanpa tunggu jawaban jaejoong yunho langsung memagut cherry lips jaejoong dengan lembut.

Sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam paling indah dan panjang buat mereka.

**FIN**

**Please Review **

**Sekali lagi Mian kalo jelek **

**Annyeong :D**


End file.
